Headwear
Headwear is what some plants and zombies wear on their heads. While some are used to protect the wearer from damage, others are purely decorative. Zombies with protective headwear "Protective headwear" falls off when the zombie is damaged enough. These are the zombies that wear these items on their head: *Conehead Zombie and variants (Roadcone) *Buckethead Zombie and variants (Bucket) *Football Zombie (Football Helmet) *Giga-Football Zombie (Black Football Helmet) *Digger Zombie (Digging Helmet) *DJ Zom-B (Hats) *Conga Leader (Sombrero) *Conga Dancer (Feather Hat) *Rocket Zombie (Rocket) *Mall Cop Zombie (Helmet) *Cowboy Zombie (Cowboy hat) *Knight Zombie (Knight Helmet) *Blockhead Zombie (Ice Block) Zombies with non-protective headwear *Zomboni (Beanie) *Baseball Zombie (Baseball cap) *Catapult Baseball Zombie (Baseball cap) *Gatling Pea Zombie (Army helmet) *Target Zombie (Bow hat) *Chinese Zombies (Chinese hats/takeout container) *Ice Block Zombie (Butcher hat) *Imposter Zombie (Fedora) *Weightlifter Zombie (Handkerchief) *Gas Can Zombie (Cap) *Vase Gargantuar (Part of a broken vase) *Ra Zombie (Headdress) *Explorer Zombie (Explorer hat) *Tomb Raiser Zombie (Anubis helmet) *Pharaoh Zombie (Pharaoh hat) *Mummified Gargantuar (Headdress) *Pirate Zombie (Pirate bandana) *Swashbuckler Zombie (Pirate hat) *Barrel Roller Zombie (Bonnet) *Pirate Captain Zombie (Pirate hat) *Gargantuar Pirate (Pirate bandana) *Prospector Zombie (Cowboy hat) *Pianist Zombie (Old bowler hat) *Poncho Zombie (Sombrero) *Zombie Bull Rider (Cowboy hat) *Wild West Gargantuar (Cowboy hat) *Shield Zombie (Helmet) *Jester Zombie (Clown hat) *Dark Ages Gargantuar (Mask) *Wizard Zombie (Wizard hat) *Zombie King (Crown) *Zombot Dark Dragon (Roman gladiator helmet) *Fisherman Zombie (Fisher hat) *Octo Zombie (Octopus) *Hunter Zombie (Sabretooth tiger skin) *Lost Pilot Zombie (Pilot hat) *Excavator Zombie (Red hat) *Lost City Imp Zombie (Explorer hat) *Porter Gargantuar (Brown hat) Plants with protective headwear *Hard-nut (Hard hat) *Tall-nut (With Plant Food) *Wall-nut (With Plant Food) *Pea-nut (With Plant Food) *Endurian (With Plant Food) Plants with non-protective headwear *Acespearagus (Pilot helmet) *Beetboxer (Boxing helmet) *Cattail (Bonnet) *Sombrero Bean Bomb (Sombrero) *Gatling Pea (Army helmet) *Imitater (Mime hat) *Plants with Costumes Zombie cone3.png|Roadcone Zombie bucket1.png|Bucket Zombie football helmet.png|Football Helmet Classic black football helmet.png|Black Football Helmet Zombie digger hardhat.png|Digging Helmet Zombie target hat.png|Bow Cap Zombie zambonidriver beanie.png|Beanie GatlingPeaZombie helmet.png|Army Helmet Baseball Hat2.png|Baseball Hat Chinese Hat 1.png|Chinese Hat 1 CHinese Hat 2.png|Chinese Hat 2 CattailHat.png|Cattail's Bonnet Imitater hat.jpg|French Hat PvZ2HelmetConcepts.jpg|Early Plants vs. Zombies 2 headwear concept art. Trivia *Acid Lemon can corrode certain armors. *Even though the Headwears are on the top of the zombies' heads, they still protect them from Spikeweeds and Spikerocks. *The weakest zombie Headwear is the Cowboy Zombie's cowboy hat, needing only two hits to destroy. *There might possibly be a Viking or Prehistoric world in Plants vs. Zombies 2, according to a concept art sketch. **The Prehistoric world called the Prehistoric Ages is seen on Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, which took place back during the Stone Age 12 thousand years ago. **It may also refer to Frostbite Caves, a world set in the Ice Age, 40 thousand years ago. Category:Items Category:Headwear Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey To The West Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars